End of Innocence
by Fairy-xo
Summary: Blaise watches Pansy and Draco's relationship, but it soon seems apparent that Draco is hiding something; something very disturbing. Dark fic. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

Blaise watched as Draco slyly pushed Pansy out of the way to get to him; she followed behind like a silent lapdog and stood there until he told her to sit down.

"Alright, Blaise. Got a girlfriend yet? They're good for some things you know." smirked Draco while Pansy smiled weakly, if anything to avoid a beating or telling off later on when the two were alone.

"No, there's not much talent here." he laughed as Draco agreed, Pansy sitting there silently.

Blaise knew how Draco treated Pansy; everyone did, but nobody wanted to get involved with the son of a Death Eater who is probably one himself. Never mess with those who have the most powerful wizard in the world on their side. Silly Harry Potter, thinking he, a mere boy, could ever defeat the Dark Lord.

"I heard there's a veela coming soon, by the name of Fleur Delacour." Draco smiled and Blaise watched Pansy's eyes soften and fill with tears before she quickly blinked them away hoping nobody had noticed how she really felt inside.

"Ahh, for the tournament? From Beauxbatons?"

"Yeah," nodded Draco "Apparently, a pretty little blonde thing. Anyways, better be off, got to send an owl to father about new brooms." he started to walk away and Blaise heard him shout Pansy's name and he watched as she dutifully followed him out of the room.

Before Draco had claimed Pansy as his own in their first year, Pansy and Blaise used to be best friends; their mothers introduced them when they were small and they loved each other like brother and sister; it hurt Blaise so much to see what his current best friend was doing to her. Blaise remembers how before he and Draco became best friends, Draco was jealous of their relationship and soon forced Pansy to cut it off. It ended with Draco, of course, winning the argument and so establishing himself in control of both Pansy and the Slytherin house.


	2. Chapter 1

The day wore on and it got to evening, there was no sign of Draco and Pansy, but this wasn't all that unusual. Suddenly, the two walked in and headed in his direction, Draco smiling and Pansy had a glazed look in her eyes.

"I saw her! They just flew in and she was the first to get out, that veela charm is effective, but even if she didn't have it, my..."

"Who, Fleur?"

"Of course, man! Do you want to see her? I know where their quarters are so we can go and hang out with them if you like."

"Um, okay. Is Pansy coming?"

For the first time since they walked in, Pansy saw Draco make a glance towards her and he nodded his head to signal she should follow them. They all got up and Draco led them around to a part of the castle unfamiliar to them; he muttered something about being near Gryffindor territory. Blaise looked at Pansy, Draco was leading in front, and she looked back. Blaise smiled at her, and she returned it, grateful for the comfort that he was there. Just as they arrived, Pansy moved behind Blaise; Draco had muttered something into her ear and it was clear he didn't want to be seen with her around another attractive girl. Draco whispered the password and it was evident he had more than just seen Fleur before now and by the way she reacted when they walked in, she wasn't surprised they were there.

"Oh Master Malfoy, please sit down, who is this sexy friend of yours?" she motioned towards Blaise as he took a seat next to Draco.

"Fleur, Blaise. Blaise, Fleur. And you've already met her." he nodded towards Pansy who just looked at Fleur. A look was shot between the two and Pansy quickly commented on how lovely she thought Fleur had done her hair.

"Thankyou, Parkinson. I might teach you to do something with yours one day."

"I'd be grateful..." Pansy trailed off. Blaise noted that these two girls clearly did not get on and neither liked the other. Fleur had the floor to be a complete sly bitch, but anything bad from Pansy and Draco would go down on her like a ton of bricks. It was an unfair thing to be the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, especially since he had gotten so cold hearted and separate recently.

Fleur's room was like the rest of the castle, only with fluffy pink rugs and a huge circular sofa in the middle of the room upon which they were sat on. Pansy was sat next to Fleur with Draco on the other side and Blaise next to Draco. Just then, a gang of Beauxbaton girls, presumably friends of Fleur, walked in giggling and sat around the four.

"Oh you must be Master Malfoy!" one squealed to Draco while another whispered "Oh, look, it's her again." at Pansy's presence. They started a game of Magical Truth or Dare – the game both Blaise and Draco knew Pansy hated to death – on Fleur's command; it was obvious to all there they were just doing it to spite and be cruel to Pansy.

"So, Pansy. You can go first, being the odd one out and all. Truth or Dare?" snickered Fleur.

"I'm sorry?" Pansy spoke up for herself, at last.

"Well, that's good but we're playing Truth or Dare. Pick."

"Truth."

Fleur had a wide smile spread across her face as she asked Pansy this question;

"What do you think of me?" Blaise could see Pansy sigh as she realised she was bound by magic to answer completely truthfully.

"I don't like you. I think you're conceited, cruel and not even that pretty," as Pansy finished answering her question she mouthed a 'sorry' at Draco, who just said in front of everyone "Don't apologise to me! Miss Delacour is very hurt by what you said, now do the decent thing and apologise. Then you can go to bed."

Draco's look was so stern even Blaise was slightly frightened.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. Goodnight." Pansy took off and Draco excused himself for a second, apologising for her behaviour. Blaise followed the two out, claiming he'd forgotten something from his dorm and hid behind a statue as he watched Draco shout at Pansy.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SAYING THAT TO HER?"

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's magical bound..." Pansy whimpered and Draco backhanded her.

"DO YOU REALISE WHO SHE IS? YOU BETTER GET TO LIKING HER BECAUSE IF SHE ASKS YOU THAT A SECOND TIME I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO APOLOGISE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR AGAIN." Draco was fuming and barked one last order at her before she ran off.

Blaise was unsure of what to do, but decided it'd be best to go and get some fire whiskey from his dorm, take it back to the party and see Pansy later.

Soon, it was past midnight and the boys decided to leave after having a night of fun. They strolled into their dorm room that they shared with Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy – who slept in Draco's bed. All the rest were fast asleep but Blaise noted the tissues on the table next to Pansy's side as he crawled into his and saw Draco close the curtains around their four poster. While drifting off to sleep, he heard mumbling from their direction and concluded Draco must be commanding something Pansy didn't want to give.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning they all woke up and Blaise noticed the curtains around Draco and Pansy's bed were open and he watched them both get out and change into their school robes. Pansy sat down on their bed while the boys chatted about Quidditch and brushed her hair to its perfect state; as soon as she was finished, the six of them made their way through the dungeons and into the Great Hall – Crabbe and Goyle flanking them all as they sat down.

"Parkinson?" asked a familiar voice.

"Shove off, Potter," drawled Draco, "What could you possibly have to talk to my girlfriend about?"

Harry moved closer to Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle got on either side of her.

"What do you want Potter?" muttered Pansy, embarrassed that her boyfriends enemy wanted to talk to her.

"Can we have a private word?"

"No." Draco simply said and Pansy sat down with Crabbe and Goyle, with an apologetic smile at Harry that nobody but Blaise noticed.

"Wonder what he wanted..." Blaise trailed off.

"Probably to annoy us." drawled Draco as he grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it.

After breakfast, they all made their way to Potions – the Slytherins favourite class. Draco sat down next to Blaise and told Pansy to sit next to Daphne as he wanted a word with Blaise about her.

"It's Pansy. I need your help; her birthday is coming up soon and I want to buy her something from Hogsmeade, any ideas?" Draco asked, quietly.

"She loves jewellery – you could get her something with your name on so everyone knows she's yours, or maybe, a romantic meal? There's always the room of requirement you know; anything you want." Blaise replied.

"Okay, thanks mate. I like the jewellery idea. I reckon i'll go with that."

The lesson dragged on and Blaise noticed Pansy working shyly with Daphne, a girl much more confident than she was. _'You put it in there you silly creature' _he heard Daphne mutter at her; Pansy had never much been good at Potions but Professor Snape always gave her good marks because she was a Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, the guys went down to Hogsmeade, Pansy following them while they talked about Quidditch; Draco and Blaise had devised a plan to keep Pansy away from her birthday present – Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle were going to take her for a walk while the other two shopped around.

"Meet up around 4, at the Three Broomsticks, okay?" shouted Draco at the group walking away.

Pansy did like all of her group so she quite enjoyed their Hogsmeade trips. Crabbe needed some new robes – he'd grown a lot, Theodore broke his last three quills and Goyle fancied pigging out in Honeydukes. They went all around Hogsmeade and decided to have lunch in the Hogs Head where they met Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

The Slytherins found themselves a table at the back and Crabbe and Goyle went to get drinks for the group. Potter saw his chance that Pansy wasn't with Draco and walked over, asking yet again to talk to her in private.

"Parkinson, I need a word."

"Shove off, Potter. She doesn't want to talk to you." Theodore pushed him to the side and sat back down next to Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle made their way over with the butterbeers and then Goyle held a fist up to Potter. Seeing this, he walked away, giving up at his chance with Pansy again.

Of course, Pansy was very curious as to what he wanted but unless she was on her alone, she wouldn't be allowed to find out. The group had strict orders not to let him near her, nobody knew why – they weren't even sure if Draco knew.

"So, does anyone need to go anywhere else?" Theodore asked.

"I wouldn't mind getting some new clothes, but if you guys don't want to go, that's okay..." Pansy meekly said.

"Sure. You've followed us lot around all day! We can even advise you!" winked Theodore.

Everyone smirked, drank up their butterbeers and made their way over to Pansy's favourite clothes shop. They walked in and followed her around; she picked up a purple strapless dress only someone grabbed it out of her hands and put it back on the rack. They all turned to see who they had to punch.

"That won't look good on you, love. Don't you know Draco hates purple?" Fleur smirked and walked off, satisfied she'd put Pansy down.

"If only she wasn't a girl..." muttered Crabbe. Despite Slytherins being cruel, hitting a girl was usually off bounds – at least in public, anyway.

Pansy walked away from the dress and looked at a beautiful pink top with diamonds and a black skirt. Finding her sizes in them both, she went over to pay for them.

As they walked out of the shop, Goyle said he'd left his wallet in the shop and ran back in. They waited on a bench outside and he came out with a bag, grinning.

"I didn't think you should be put off the dress because of what that cow said, so..." Goyle pulled out the dress and saw Pansy's face light up with happiness.

"Thankyou, Goyle!" Pansy exclaimed and ran to give him a hug.

Theodore noticed it was coming up to four and they all got up to meet Draco and Blaise in The Three Broomsticks. As they walked in, they saw that the pair had saved them all seats round a large table. They put their shopping bags down and ordered some butterbeer.

"Alright?" Draco asked, mainly to Pansy, who nodded politely. "What did you buy?"

"A pink top, black skirt and Goyle got me a purple dress," to which she smiled now at Goyle.

"Oh, I hate purple." drawled Draco. Everyone that had been in the shop exchanged sympathetic looks towards Pansy as her happiness about the dress had been rained on.

"What did you guys do?" asked Pansy, embarrassed by all the looks.

"Shrieking Shack – personal business." the rest nodded, knowing not to ask questions. "Oh look, it's the mudblood!" smirked Draco.

"Come on Harry, let's go somewhere else..." Hermione turned around and started to walk out, but Ron pulled her back in.

"No. We're not going anywhere."

"Wow, Weasley, I think that's the first time you've ever stood up for yourself. Well done. I'm impressed."

Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and Crabbe and Goyle stood up, flanking Draco while clenching their knuckles. Draco dug out his wand and Blaise and Theodore pulled out theirs.

"Five against three; I think we'll win," laughed Draco.

This had given Harry a chance to get to Pansy, who was now sitting alone at their table while the rest were at the door.

"Parkinson!" whispered Harry as he got closer to her. He noticed her shoot a quick look at the guys which were all busy with two of the trio.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I need to talk to you, please? How about the Room of Requirement, tonight at eight?"

"I don't know if I can get away from them..."

"Try. You need too. It's very important." he muttered, walking away before anyone noticed they had conversed.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Draco at Hermione while Blaise did the same to Ron.

"Come on, let's go." muttered Harry as the two picked up their wands.

The guys walked back to Pansy, laughing at the Gryffindors easy defeat while Pansy thought about what Harry could possibly want her for. After several more butterbeers, everyone was really cheeful as they took the route back up to Hogwarts and down to the dungeons. In they strode, the clock turning seven and they decided to play the Wizards version of Monopoly. Draco was winning, Pansy second and Blaise last – he had never been that good at this game but he had to admit it was pretty fun, despite it going on for hours.

As it turned quarter to eight, Pansy announced to the group that she had to go for a detention.

"Who with? I didn't know you had one." asked Draco.

"Um," Pansy tried to think fast, they were all in at least one of her classes but she went for the one she had only with Blaise as she thought he'd be the most likely to cover for her. "Care of Magical Creatures.."

"That oaf, Hagrid, giving you a hard time, eh? Well, if you want me too, I can.." Draco started to suggest something Pansy thought would be better not heard.

"No thanks, i'll just go and be back as soon as possible." Pansy walked out of the room, everyone going back to their game.

"Oh, shoot," exclaimed Blaise. "I have it too! I've got to run, guys." They all shrugged their shoulders as he ran off in Pansy's general direction, he ran as fast as he could and found her making her way towards the room of requirement. Hiding behind a pillar, he saw her go in and ran quietly in behind her, slipping in unnoticed and hiding behind one of the sofas.


	5. Chapter 4

"I thought you wouldn't come." Harry uttered.

"You made it sound important but hurry up because we were playing Wizards Monopoly."

"This is much more important than that Wizards Monopoly, Pansy!"

"Oh, yeah? Whatever could you say to make it so important?"

Harry fidgeted, thinking about how to break this to her.

"Draco's trying to kill you."

At this, Pansy laughed, "Oh good one, Potter! How original, my **boyfriend** is trying to kill me, eh?" She found this utterly hilarious.

"I'm not joking, Parkinson. I see things Voldemort doesn't mean for me to see, because of when he passed some of his powers to me. Voldemort has given Draco the task of killing you because you apparently refused to join their ranks. If you want, we can try and protect you as we don't know when it'll happen."

"See you later, Potter." Pansy started to walk out of the door.

"Listen to him, Pansy!" Blaise jumped out from behind the sofa to stop her leaving.

"Zabini?" questioned Harry. "This is a private conversation, get out!"

"No, let him stay Potter. He's my best friend. If i'm going to 'die', he should probably know."

Harry rolled his eyes but continued, "Be on your guard, don't say I didn't warn you and if you ever need protection, help or advice you can always talk to either me, Hermione or Ron," with that, Harry walked swiftly out of the room.

Pansy doubled over, crying on the floor; Blaise ran over and hugged her, rocking her back and forth to make her feel better.

"It can't be true, can it?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, i'm really sorry. I'm sure if that is his task though, he doesn't want too, he loves you..."

After over an hour of Blaise comforting Pansy, she wiped her eyes and they both walked back to the dungeons, passing Professor McGonagall on the way. She did not ask why they were out at this time, Harry must've mentioned he was telling her, and she noticed the tear stains on Pansy's face. McGonagalls words were simply "Do you want me to get rid of your tears, dear?" while she smiled at Pansy, who nodded and thanked her after the spell was performed. The two walked on and got to their common room. In their absence, the boys had moved on from Wizards Monopoly and were now sat around chatting.

"Finally!" exclaimed Draco, "I wondered whether I should arrange funerals, I had images of that oaf taking you two into the forbidden forest," he laughed at this, as did the rest.

Pansy was now very scared of Draco and Blaise had his doubts about him so they both weakly forced a smile.

"Anyway, we're heading off to bed." Pansy followed Draco up the stairs, knowing full well what he wanted; the rest knew very well by now to stay downstairs for at least an hour and passed the time chatting about something or nothing. When they finally went up the stairs, there was silence coming from the couples' bed, suggesting they were asleep – though Blaise wondered whether Pansy could actually fall asleep after hearing what Potter had said to her about Draco.


	6. Chapter 5

It was Thursday and Pansy's birthday was in two days, she was clearly excited about it as she kept telling anyone who would listen about her last birthday when her parents sent her a very expensive and prized ring, which she continued to wear to this day.

After Divination and Charms, they all went back to the dungeons to revise for their transfiguration test they had after break.

"I just can't turn this silly bird into a mug!" cried Crabbe, who struggled greatly at Transfiguration.

"Let's skip it then." said Draco, smirking.

"Okay," replied the rest of the group, overjoyed they could enjoy their break as well as next lesson too.

"If we go to the Hogs Head then we can't be found if they look around the castle." Theodore suggested.

"Sure," Draco nodded in agreement while Pansy ran upstairs to change. She saw the purple dress hung up in her wardrobe and sighed.

"Wear the dress on Saturday, Pansy," uttered Draco coldly, "If you were stupid enough to think of buying it, you can be stupid enough to wear it on your birthday." Walking over to stand next to her, her picked out a strapless black dress and heels for her to wear.

Quickly, Pansy changed and ran down after Draco, who had grabbed his bottle of fire whiskey and hidden it under his coat using a charm. The six of them set out towards Hogsmeade, making sure they were not seen; during the walk down they had an animated chat about a funny incident a few years back when Crabbe had mistaken Hermione for a horse – seriously.

They all made their way into the pub and gathered around the big round table in the corner, Draco went up to order the group pumpkin juice each. Once he had given them out to everyone, he passed around the bottle of fire whiskey so they each add a bit to their drinks to excite the day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaise could have sworn he saw the golden trio, but surely, they wouldn't skip classes...

Pansy put too much firewhiskey in her pumpkin juice and after half an hour was very giggly; Draco sent her to the toilets to have some water and calm down before she got them all thrown out.

As she put her mouth under the tap to get some water, she felt herself being pulled back and into a cubicle. Her attacker pressed her against the wall and placed a silence charm around it. Pansy used all her strength and faced the idiot that got her into this situation.


	7. Chapter 6

"Granger?" questioned Pansy, to which Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Started up a career in attacking people now, have we? My, you've sunk low."

"No. I've been sent here to warn you. Be careful, Harry's seen more. It's fuzzy, but his visions tell us it's really soon. He can see death eaters Bellatrix and Lucius, throwing around the killing curse, but he can't tell who at. Just be on your guard, okay? If someone corners you again, be more prepared! There's a war starting around us."

Hermione left Pansy in the cubicle and stormed out; Pansy was still shocked that this was all happening. After rinsing her face with water, she went back to their table and shot Blaise a warning look. She glanced at Draco who was shuffling nervously in his seat and playing with his hands while he spoke. Pansy cut him off;

"How's your father, Draco?"

"My father? He's fine, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Got any plans coming up?"

Draco's eyes shifted around the table as he replied "Not that I know of. What are you up to?" sneered Draco as he pushed over his chair and banged her against the wall by her neck.

"Nothing, i'm sorry...please...I was just interested, i'm sorry..."

The rest of the group averted their eyes as the two sat down; Blaise had realised Pansy must have found out more information and made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Parkinson, Zabini," nodded Harry as he walked passed, a little drunk himself as he was stumbling around.

Pansy and Blaise looked at the floor as the rest of the group questioned why the hell Potter would be acknowledging them.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Potter? You can't just say hello to my friends." said Draco, with anger hard in his tone.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Got anything planned for your wife's birthday?" Harry muttered shakily.

Draco and Blaise grabbed their wands and pointed it at his throat.

"What are you gonna do, Malfoy? Kill me?"

Harry noticed a flash of worry glaze over Draco's eyes before he pushed it away and screamed "Stupefy!" to stun Potter before grabbing his body and throwing it outside.

"The things we have to do." said Blaise as the rest agreed.

"Pansy, drink up, we're leaving. I have something to do back at the castle."

They all reached the castle in due time and went to turn down the stairs when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle. My office, NOW." screamed Professor McGonagall, with Harry, Hermione and Ron at her side, smirking.

The Slytherins groaned and followed her, Malfoy literally mouthing death threats at Potter and the trio just laughing as they followed them into the office.

"Mr Potter here says that you six were in the Hogs Head when you were supposed to be in MY class having a test. Not only that, but you decided to stun him and throw him outside. Need I have to say that this behaviour is not acceptable at Hogwarts? All of you shall receive detention tomorrow night with Professor Snape. You can all go, except you Parkinson, I want a word."

The guys walked out and left Pansy alone with Professor McGonagall and the golden trio.

"Pansy, why are you still hanging around with him?" Ron asked, as though it was clearly a stupid thing to do.

"It may have escaped your notice Weasley, but it would look very suspicious if I wasn't hanging around with my boyfriend and Potter was now acknowledging me! Whether your theories are true or not, this would not go down well."

"Of course they are true, you silly girl." said Professory McGonagall. "You are behaving as though you think this is all a big joke and we're lying."

"Maybe that's because I think you are?" Pansy raised her eyebrows at them all. "Me and Draco are very close, he loves me and I love him. He wouldn't kill me."

"Maybe he wouldn't, but he's a death eater and Voldemort would. We reckon he's under the influence of Voldemort and has been ordered to kill you because of you refuse to join him. Whether Draco wants to or not is besides the point because if Voldemort orders something done, it's done. You should know that, being so close to the children of death eaters." said Harry, anger apparent in his tone of voice.

"I think, perhaps, Mr Potter, that Miss Parkinson here has shut that part of their lives out of her mind so she can focus on the happier times of life. Frankly, I don't blame her. However, Miss Parkinson, skipping classes with your potential murderer is not a wise decision. You may go now."


	8. Chapter 7

The next day seemed to pass as a blur to Pansy; she was excited about the tomorrow since it was her birthday, but despite Blaise's attempts to cheer her up, it did no good.

"Oh come on, Pansy! You're 16 tomorrow!"

"I just can't stop thinking about what Harry is telling me, do you reckon it's true?"

"Yes." Blaise whispered and caught Pansy as she fell, sobbing, into his arms.

Just then, the rest of the group walked in and sat around the two of them.

"What's wrong with Pansy?" muttered Theodore into Blaise's ear.

"Time of the month."

"Oh..." Everyone turned away, bright red from embarrassement.

Pansy wiped her eyes and got up; she noticed Draco was furthest from the group and avoided eye contact with her, looking very worried and distant. Pansy remembered times where Draco would spend hours trying to cheer her up, but these days, those precious moments were few and far between.

"We have to go now, we've got that detention with Snape." On Draco's orders, the rest of the group filed out of the empty classroom and towards Snape's office. They knocked on the door and walked in to find a note on the desk.

_'Come to the gamekeepers hut, Professor Snape.'_

It looked like Snape's writing, but they all knew he couldn't stand Hagrid. Despite this, they all made their way down there and found Snape holding a pumpkin.

"Gather round into a circle." called out Snape to the group. "We're going to test reflexes tonight. I will throw this ball to one of you and then you throw it to someone else as fast as you can. The aim of the game is to keep you alert and on your toes." Snape threw the ball to Draco who threw it towards Crabbe, who managed to miss it and they all watched it roll down the hill.

"Well done, Crabbe." smirked Snape as he grabbed another pumpkin and gave it to Draco, who chose to pass it to Theodore this time. The game went on, faster and faster, people avoiding giving it to Crabbe as every time they did, he dropped it and they had to start again.

Blaise made the conclusion Snape was trying to get everyone ready for a fight, to concentrate and be alert, looking over at Pansy, he realised she thought the same and that this wasn't just childsplay.

"Professor, why are we doing this?" drawled Draco at having to take part in some seemingly meaningless task.

"You'll see soon enough, Draco."

After about an hour of doing this, everyone was worn out and bored with it, so Snape directed them to a different task.

"Do you see the whomping willow?" Snape asked.

"Yes," they all moaned in unison.

"I want you guys in a relay match, split up into two teams – that means three in a team Goyle! - and one of you go to the hormonal tree."

Draco chose Pansy and Blaise, Pansy being the one who went to other end and the other three sent Crabbe all the way to the tree. They spent at least a good half hour running back and forth until Snape called them over.

"Alright, now I want you to all get on the floor and give me thirty."

"Thirty what, Professor?" asked Pansy, completely confused, as all the guys got onto the floor.

"Press-ups, Miss Parkinson."

"Oh but Sir! I can't do press-ups! I have breasts!"

"Well spotted, Miss Parkinson. Now get on the floor."

"I'm not doing it, Professor!" Pansy folded her arms and looked at the guys who were well into them now. "My breasts will get squashed!"

"Miss Parkinson, get on the floor and do them! For every minute you refuse, the guys have to do ten more."

"GET ON THE DAMN FLOOR PANSY!!" shouted Blaise, though he had a smile his face.

After several minutes, Pansy was forcefully convinced by the guys shouts and they spent quite a while working out, though the guys were a bit miffed with her. When they'd finished all the press-ups Professor Snape required of them, he finally told them their detention was over. As they walked off, Pansy noticed the time was 11pm; she turned around and Snape gave her a reassuring, comforting smile – as best as he could muster. Walking off, for the first time since she learnt about Draco, she felt carefree and happy – she was 16 tomorrow! What on earth could go wrong on her birthday?!


	9. Chapter 8

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!" screeched Pansy, waking everyone in their dorm up.

"Sgshg_what_?" murmered Crabbe.

"Pansy, dear, it's 6am!" moaned Draco, rolling over, but Pansy was having none of it as she shook him violently until he vowed to get up.

"Alright, alright, i'm up!"

"I'm 16 today!!" Draco got dressed as the rest of lads struggled to grasp the situation. Blaise stood up and pulled on his trousers. She walked to the end of her and Draco's band to see a big stack of presents for her.

"Can I open them?"

"Hang on, i'll just get the rest up," Draco walked around the room making sure Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore were ready to watch Pansy open her presents. Soon, all five lads were gathered around the giant stack of presents. Pansy grabbed the biggest first, saw from the label that it was from her parents and ripped it open.

"Oh my! Miss Mabel's Vanity Case!" Pansy smiled as the boys rolled their eyes; they knew how she liked to 'put her face on' and how she was always making them go to Vera's Vanity in Hogsmeade because she was always losing her make up. Pansy opened the rest of her presents which included books on how to apply eccentric make up from her mother to being _'The Sly Slytherin'_ from her father; more make up from other Slytherin girls; a charm bracelet from Snape and lots of other goodies. Getting to the lads presents, Goyle and Crabbe had pooled together to get a very expensive sleek, black dress (_'The lady in the shop said you'd love it...')_; Theodore had gotten her a book of very interesting charms and Blaise had bought her gift vouchers to her favourite salon.

When it came to Draco's present, which she saved until last, it was wrapped in gold paper with a lovely gold ribbon and bow on it. It was so pretty Pansy didn't even want to ruin it! As she unwrapped it, she found a silver box with a pretty pattern on. Lifting the lid, inside was a beautiful necklace; a heart and in the middle it had _'Pansy & Draco'_ engraved. Pansy was so overjoyed, so happy she was crying. She gave Draco an enormous hug and went on about how it was the most perfect present.

Pansy wore the purple dress Goyle had bought her, on Draco's orders, and they all walked down to breakfast, Pansy wearing her charm bracelet and lovely necklace with a giant smile on her face. Not even Potter's looks of concern from the Gryffindor table could take this smile away from her today. All the girls around her were shooting her horrible looks of jealousy. The post soon arrived and Pansy received lots of birthday cards, some even contained money. Marcus Flint walked over from the other side of the table to give her a gift voucher for Vera's Vanity and commented on her lovely necklace, he went to give her a kiss of goodwill to which Draco jokingly remarked;

"Hands off, Flint, she's all mine!" Flint laughed and Draco smiled at Pansy, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pansy was on cloud nine.

Dumbledore stood up to make his quick morning speech. "Before I start, I would just like to wish Miss Parkinson a very Happy 16 Birthday," to which the great hall clapped – though the other three tables were less enthusiastic than the Slytherins were, "As a special treat, all third years and above are allowed into Hogsmeade today!". This received a lot of happiness and praise from everyone.

"Are we going, Draco?" Pansy asked apprehensively, unsure of whether he would let the group go. With everyone hanging on his every word, hoping it'd be a yes, he finally said the words to make the group thank him.

"Yes, we can go to Hogsmeade," smiled Draco.


	10. Chapter 9

Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and Blaise all made their way out and down to Hogsmeade; everyone who was in their way moved so as to avoid trouble. Pansy didn't watch where she was going – assuming everyone would move – and bumped into someone. They held out their arms to catch her.

"POTTER!" Draco screamed and everyone looked round. Pansy seemed very shocked to have fallen into Harry's arms and Harry was looking like he wished he wasn't there. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"She fell, Malfoy, I was just catching her so she didn't hurt herself. It's not my fault you weren't looking out for your own girlfriend."

Pansy got out of Harry's arms and made her way to stand next to Draco, out of loyalty and unity.

"C'mon Harry, let's go..." reasoned Hermione, who had been standing in the background with Ron.

"Who are you to tell him what to do, mudblood?" Pansy stepped forward.

"Don't talk to her like that, Parkinson," grumbled Ron.

"How dare you address my girlfriend, Weasel?" snarled Draco.

"Oh my god," muttered Blaise.

"What?" everyone said in unison at him.

"Well, you're all arguing about different things. Just get over it and let's go, I don't want to waste any more time in the presence of wizarding scum," Blaise smirked.

-

"Well this is it," said Draco as they all walked into the Shrieking Shack. "I reckon we have some fun, you know, for Pansy's birthday."

"What do you have in mind, Draco?" Pansy asked politely.

"Father set up a portkey -" at this, Pansy and Blaise exchanged worried looks, "- to take us to Malfoy Manor. We all know the fun times we've had there in the past, so why not relive it?"

Theo, Crabbe and Goyle nodded while Pansy and Blaise didn't know what to do.

"Pansy, Blaise? You in?" asked Draco, shocked they hadn't agreed already.

"Well, it's just, I have lots of schoolw-"

"Pansy, it's your birthday. You will celebrate and have a good time with me so grab onto this piece of parchment and let's go." Reluctantly, Blaise and Pansy joined the others and they all found themselves landing in Draco's bedroom.

His room, Pansy and Blaise noticed, was the same as it always had been. Decorated in Silver and Green with posters of his favourite Quidditch players on the walls and little knick-knacks on shelves.

They walked out of and the door and down the stairs into the huge ballroom, it was decorated in Slytherin colours with a party-style theme and music playing.

"So, you managed to get her here, Draco? You'll make a good servant of our Dark Lord," snickered a cruel voice. Pansy and Blaise whipped around in fear, searching for the owner.

"Bellatrix?"

-+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+-

**Authors Note**

Okay, i'm not really one for doing this but I feel a but underappreciated xD

I'd really like it if you could please review my story so I know how i'm doing, that you actually like it etc.

Thanks :)


	11. Chapter 10

"Yes, my dear child, it is I," smiled Bellatrix sadistically.

"What are you doing here, are you joining in my birthday celebrations?" Pansy asked hopefully and naively.

"Oh you could say that, my dear," Bellatrix started walking towards Pansy very slowly. "I shall at the very least find this most entertaining."

"Draco?" Pansy shot a questioning look at him, while Bellatrix laughed at her.

"He can't help you, love," Pansy looked again at Draco who had avoided her gaze and looked at the floor. The rest of the gang were in shock and didn't know what to do.

"Now, here's what i'm going to do. I'm going to take you down to the dungeons where you can stay until I want you again, understand?"

"But, I, I..I thought you liked me, Bellatrix?" Pansy had welted up by now and tears were starting to run down her face, ruining her make up.

"I do, Draco does, they all do but if you don't do what our Dark Lord requests you are most certainly not welcome and will be punished." Bellatrix grabbed hold of Pansy's left arm and guided her down into the Malfoy cellar, throwing her into one of the cells there, locking the door and walking away.

Pansy looked around her cell; it was dark and dingy, quite small. It occupied a double bed and a bucket and at the top was a very tiny window with bars across that let in a small bit of light.

After what seemed like hours, Pansy heard someone coming down the stone steps; she didn't bother to move from her position. Looking around, she saw it was Draco and a spark shot up in her, making her move towards her bars.

"Draco? Draco, please, help me..."

"No, Pansy. I came here to talk to you, not to release you."

Pansy looked away, saddended by this and Draco continued talking.

"I want you to know something. I want you to know that I do love you, no matter how badly i've treated you, regardless of this situation and anything that may happen in the future, I do love you. More than anything or anyone." Pansy saw the emotion in his eyes and realised he was telling the truth.

"Then why help them do this to me?" she questioned.

"I had to, i'm sorry Pansy. Times are dark and when you refused their offer they made me. When I heard what they planned I begged them not to, but it was no use."

"What are they going to do to me?" Pansy asked, shaking now as she saw Draco couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Try and make you change your decision and if they can't do that then they have no use for you."

"They'll kill me?" Pansy looked away into the distance. "He was right..."

"What?" Draco asked quizzically.

"Nothing," Pansy said quickly and averted his gaze.

"Pansy, who was right? Tell me!"

"Potter. He got to me, he warned me you might do this, something about Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldemort. He said you were going to kill me -"

"SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Draco, running off up the stairs.

"Draco? Draco? DRACO! Please, don't leave me..." Pansy slid down the bars, tears streaming down her face.

Pansy sat there for a while, just crying, until it struck her she needed the toilet. Embarrassed, she made her way over there and squatted over it. Feeling degraded, she did her business and walked over to the bed to lie down. Pansy remembered all the good times in her life, when she was innocent.

_"I bet you five knuts that you can't climb that tree!" a five year old Blaise said._

_"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can!" a five year old Pansy laughed._

Pansy recalled how she'd got half way up and fallen down, Blaise's frantic mother had had to take her to St. Mungo's. Suddenly, there was a cold draft and Pansy looked up to the sound of feet down a hard staircase.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson," a cold, cruel voice sounded. "I haven't seen you since you were 12 and made my sons nose bleed. My, you had a temper on you then."

Pansy realised this was Lucius Malfoy and promptly backed away in her cell. Seeing this, he just laughed at her.

"You can't run nor hide, Pansy. That's the beauty of it." He opened her cell and walked in, locking it behind him. Pansy had heard a lot about Lucius, but rarely met him as he wasn't home often so whenever she'd visited Draco, she'd met the kind Narcissa. Pansy had heard such nasty stories from young girls, captives and on the streets about what'd he done to them and she didn't much like to think what was coming.

"Now you're going to be a good girl, Pansy, and bend over for me."


	12. Chapter 11

Pansy grabbed her clothes and wrapped them around herself for cover while Lucius walked away, leaving her with one final smirk after he'd finished. Alone, again, Pansy got dressed and hid in the corner, sobbing. Being held captive was one thing, but being raped by your boyfriends evil father was another matter.

Several hours passed, Pansy wasn't sure what time of day or night it was as the light from the little window was still there. _"I shouldn't be spending my birthday like this,"_ Pansy thought.

Another noise was heard and Draco came down the steps, holding a tray in his hand. Opening her cell, he walked in, put down the tray and walked out again – not forgetting to lock it behind him.

"_Draco!_" Pansy grabbed his sleeve and he wrenched his arm away, looking at her dead in the eyes.

"I'm not to talk to you," he whispered, looking around. "Eat up, you're wanted soon."

Pansy bent down to her tray as Draco walked away; he'd brought her a glass of water and a plate of bread but Pansy was in no condition to complain and ate it fast.

-

_"I saw her, i'm telling you I saw her! She was sat down on a small bed eating some bread, it looked like she was in a cell. Look, we need to help her, I don't care who she is associated with!"_

_"Oh, Harry, what if it's just a scene Voldemort planted in your dreams again?"_

-

"GET HER NOW!" Pansy heard someone screaming this far away, and all of a sudden, Draco was rushing down the steps, letting her free and dragging her back up to his drawing room where Bellatrix stood, fuming.

The room was empty besides Bellatrix, Lucius and Draco; Pansy wondered where Narcissa and her friends were in all of this.

Draco still had hold of her arm, but Bellatrix waved her wand and Pansy found her arms clasped behind her back as though they were tied with invisible rope.

Bellatrix walked towards Pansy, looking furious, "See what trouble you cause, girl? Why couldn't you have just said yes, like Draco here?".

Pansy kept her mouth shut, though various answers were running through her head.

"Our Dark Lord is coming soon, but you'll deal with us first," a cruel smile emerged upon Bellatrix's face. "Will you join us? Will you become a deatheater?"

Pansy looked around the room, Draco was leaning against the sofa with his arms crossed, Lucius was standing behind Bellatrix, leaning on his staff impatiently.

"No," Pansy said quietly yet bravely, noting that Draco's eyebrows raised and Bellatrix's lips pursed.

"Don't you say no to us! Don't you say no to our Lord! CRUCIO!" screamed Bellatrix liked a mad woman, and Pansy fell to the floor, writhing around in pain. Draco averted his eyes, not wanting to see the one he loved in so much pain at the hands of another woman. Bellatrix lifted the spell and proceeded to press Pansy into joining them. "Why not? You can't say no to us!"

"I don't want to be a murderer, I don't want to be like you," spat Pansy.

"How dare you! CRUCIO!" shrieked Bellatrix and once again, Pansy began howling in pain, writhing upon their drawing room floor. Bellatrix was being very overzealous, which made Lucius respond also.

"Now, now Bellatrix, we don't want the girl dead by the time the Dark Lord gets here – he'll want to do that himself."

"I suppose you're right," muttered Bellatrix, reluctantly, lifting the spell.

-

_"Professor! I've seen more, about Pansy, do you know where Malfoy Manor is? Do you? We need to get there fast!"_

_"Yes, use this portkey, it'll land you outside there, but it'll be tough getting in and it doesn't leave for another quarter hour."_

-

"Speaking of the Dark Lord, I shall call upon him now. I'm sick and tired of this little girl's insolence," Bellatrix lifted her wand to her Dark Mark and in a matter of minutes Voldemort had appeared in the room, walking up behind Bellatrix.

"My Lord," Bellatrix bowed to him.

"So this is the one that boldly refuses to join our ranks?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Draco, get here," Voldemort called, not taking his eyes off Pansy who was still on the floor, but had knelt up by now. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, my Lord. She is – was – my girlfriend," Draco started coldly down at Pansy.

"Get her up," Voldemort simply commanded him, to which Draco grabbed Pansy's hair and pulled her up by it, so she was face to face with Voldemort, Bellatrix and himself; Lucius was still in the background, looking as though this was interupting his day.

"So, Miss Parkinson, aren't you going to bow to me?"


	13. Chapter 12

_"Alright, we're here. Hermione can you open these gates?"_

_"No, i've tried __Alohomora and it just isn't working."_

_"Fine, we'll have to climb over these walls."_

-

"No. No, I will not bow before you," Pansy stated simply, though the fear in her voice was apparent.

"You silly child," Voldemort was furious. "Draco, why did you choose to go out with this?"

"I'm sorry My Lord, i'm ashamed to even go to the same school as her, let alone be someone she was close to," Draco narrowed his eyes at Pansy.

"So you will not join our ranks? Then there is only one thing for it," Voldemort raised his wand at Pansy. "_AVADA KEDARV_-"

"_PROTEGO_," screamed Harry at Pansy running in through the drawing room doors and protecting her from the killing spell with a shield. Pansy fell to the floor and Voldemort was outraged, sending a spell that threw Ron back against the wall. Lucius, Bellatrix and Draco had gotten their wands out now and were sending spells flying around the room – Hermione got closer to duel with Bellatrix while Ron regained his composure and set towards Lucius leaving Harry to fight Voldemort.

Pansy lay there motionless, unconscious from the fall and the force of the spell; Draco, spotting this, grabbed Pansy into his arms and ran threw the nearest door.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_," cried Hermione at Bellatrix, whose wand flew across the room.

"I see you once again, Potter, i'll have the chance to kill you again," mocked Voldemort.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"Hermione screamed at Bellatrix who promptly seized up and fell to the floor. Hermione proceeded to run and help Ron fight Lucius, and after several minutes, sent the same spell at him. Ron watched Lucius fall to the floor with a sigh of relief .

This left Harry, Ron and Hermione to face Voldemort when Hermione suddenly noticed Draco and Pansy had disappeared.

"They've gone! He took her!"

"I saw them disappear through that door," pointed Ron.

Hermione screamed in frustration and sent angry seplls towards Voldemort who was duelling the three kids alone.

"Harry, isn't Dumbledore coming soon?" Hermione hurridly asked, most of her energy focused on attacking Voldemort.

It didn't take Harry long to cotton on, "Oh, yeah, any minute now."

"Dumbledore?" questioned Voldemort, at which he rapidly shot spells at Ron and Hermione and they ended up being strewn across the room. As they got up, they noticed another figure had entered the room. "Dumbledore!" screamed Voldemort, who by now, had cast a spell to relieve Harry of his duel and check where Draco and Pansy had gone. The trio left the room through the door Ron had pointed out, and found it led to a little corridor with three doors and a staircase.

"You check upstairs, we'll check down here!" cried Ron.

Hermione ran up the stairs and found only one door, which she opened and saw Pansy on the bed, Draco was slumped over her.

"Is she dead?" cried Draco desperately.

"No, she's just unconscious, she'll come around soon. It was the force of the spell; Voldemort's a very powerful wizard -"

"YES, GRANGER, I KNOW!" Draco was angered at Hermione's patronisation at this unecessary point in time, at which point Ron and Hermione ran in the room and knelt beside Hermione.

Several minutes had passed until Pansy opened her eyes; Draco shot up like a spark, holding Pansy's hand.

"Draycop?" murmered Pansy.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco frantically asked Hermione.

"She's weak, she got most of the blast of the killing curse, she needs to go to St Mungo's to recover. Is there anyway out of here?"

"Well, there's still the portkey I have, that we used to get here, it leaves every ten minutes, it's a timed one, we've just missed it but -"

"Great. We'll leave on the next one," stated Harry.

"No! I can't go, I musn't!" Draco shouted.

"What do you mean '_you can't go_'?" asked Hermione, haughtily.

"I'm not supposed to be on her side! If I go, i'll betray my family and drag our name through the mud. Please, take her, I just can't go.."

"Malfoy!" said an outraged Hermione.

"How long?" Harry asked Ron, who was sitting next to the portkey.

"Not long, mate," uttered Ron.

A couple of minutes passed and they heard fast paced steps on the stairs, Draco stood up immediately and got out his wand, pointing it at Pansy when Bellatrix ran through the door.

"Draco! Go on, do it," Bellatrix urged..

Draco's hand was shaking, he couldn't do it, he loved Pansy.

Harry grabbed hold of Pansy's body and they all held the portkey as it started to leave.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" screamed Bellatrix, her wand pointed at Pansy, just as they all disappeared.


	14. Chapter 13

They all landed on the floor of the shrieking shack with a clatter; Harry and Ron were supporting Pansy who was still unconcious.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked worridly, "Is she breathing?"

Harry checked her pulse, "No," he whispered. "She's, she's dead."

"Bellatrix's spell got her? I thought, because we left -"

"Oh Ron don't be so stupid! Pansy was weak enough beforehand, when the spell was thrown by Bellatrix, even if it had only hit her a little bit, she would have died," an exasperated Hermione yelled.

They walked back up to the castle, Harry clutching Pansy tightly to his chest, and went straight to Dumbledores office.

"Potter?" Professor McGonagall was running down the corridor towards them.

"I need to see Dumbledore, Professor."

"Of course, I think he just got back," Professor McGonagall muttered the password and the staircase appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs and through Dumbledore's doorway.

"She died, Professor – we tried to save her, but, Bellatrix caught her at the last minute and we -"

"Harry, it's okay, Harry, listen to me – please," Dumbledore tried to get Harry's attention, he was crying softly now. "Harry, kindly go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her to come here."

Harry stood up reluctantly and went towards the hospital wing while Hermione and Ron told him everything that had happened.

"Hermione, please can you go and find Mr Zabini, Mr Goyle, Mr Crabbe and Mr Nott – they arrived at school shortly after they disappeared, completely mute and have remained in their house since," Professor Dumbledore indicated the door as she went to find them.

* * *

The funeral service was held three days after Pansy's death – Draco had not returned to school and was the only one of Pansy's close group not to attend.

Blaise Zabini moved towards the front of the crowd to make his speech.

"Pansy was a good woman, a good person and that's why we're all gathered here today. If you didn't know, Pansy was asked to be a Death Eater, and she refused – several times. Because of this, the Death Eaters saw no purpose in her life. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to save her, but failed. Pansy's own boyfriend did this to her. I don't care if he backed out at the last minute and his death eater family killed her – it was _him_, he took us all there, he took her there to die.

"I've known Pansy since we we small children; we were the best of friends for years but drifted apart somewhat during Hogwarts, though we still hung around a lot. Pansy was so carefree, so innocent; most of her time was spent trying to forget about all the problems she may face in the future, to have fun while she was still young and that, she did. Pansy was one of the better students of Slytherin; always happy, always laughing, even when _he_ treated her less than a human being, Pansy tried her best to keep up appearances and that's what we all loved about Pansy.

"I'll say it now, once and for all – Pansy Parkinson, you will be greatly missed, and I love you so much, I always have loved you like that."


	15. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later.**

* * *

Draco walked into the graveyard in the early morning sun towards a white grave, surrounded by black ones.

_"Pansy Parkinson lies at peace here. 1980 – 1994."_

"Pansy," Draco whispered and knelt at her grave, crying. "I can't believe how things have ended up. I want to tell you about so much, to talk to you. I'm sorry I haven't visited you before now, but, the Dark Lord was only defeated last year and I was worried about being seen. Crabbe died, you know. Killed himself by accident. Remember Potter? Well, he saved my life. There's so much I want to tell you, Pansy, but I can't really find the words." Draco sighed and paused for a moment before continuing, "After your death, Blaise joined the Order – it was set up after yours and Diggorys deaths – but Crabbe, Goyle and Nott made it quite clear they were on the Dark Side, for fear of what happened to you, happening to them. I saw them all very little. I only went back to school because of Snapes reign in our seventh year, became Head Boy and they stayed out of my way. You were so loved Pansy, so loved -"

"MALFOY? GET OUT OF HERE!" an angry voice shouted from his right, he lifted his head to see whose it was.

"Zabini?" Draco uttered softly whilst he stood up.

"I'm so sorry..." Draco started, when Blaise punched him in the face and Draco fell to the floor, clutching his nose.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," said Blaise in a sharp, quiet voice. "It's been four years but we still all miss her. It's your fault. Don't you dare try and pull that Death Eater shit on me."

"I'm hurting too, she was my girlfriend, I loved her..." spoke his soft voice above the kind wind.

"Is that how you show you love someone? By handing them over to one of the most powerful wizards in history? By locking them up for hours before they die?"

"I got it all wrong," Draco whispered.

"Yeah, well, your silly mistake cost us Pansy. Get out of here, alright? Don't come back."

Draco turned on his heel slowly, not daring to look back at Blaise or the grave, and he didn't return there again.


	16. Author's Note

**Authors Note from Fairy-xo**

I'm sorry that Pansy died, but that's the way it had to be. I'd started writing with it in the back of my mind that Pansy was going to die, and I had to end it like that.

Not everything in life is good, not everything has a happy ending which is why I killed Pansy off and yes, i'm really upset about it. I even cried when I wrote it because I love her so much.

I am making a video to this story, so keep track via my youtube account and maybe subscribe. It'll have bits of Blaise and Pansy as children, as well as during their Hogwarts years.

My youtube account: misspansyparkinson

Thankyou for reading, and i'm sorry if the ending didn't go as you liked, but the small mercy is that Draco couldn't bear to kill her.

All your reviews are welcomed,

Fairy.


End file.
